I have something to tell you
by katierocks252
Summary: Sherlock discovers he's been having these strange feelings the last couple of weeks for his flat mate.


John furrowed his eyebrows slightly glancing up at Sherlock from above his newspaper. Folding it he put on the arm of the chair " Sherlock " he spoke.

" Yes John? " Sherlock responded.

" Have I done something wrong that I should know about or something?" He asked.

" No not at all, why would you assume that?"

" Well because you've been acting really weird around me for quite a while now. You're always looking at me as if I have."

" Oh... well i'm i'm sorry if I've given you that impression John." Sherlock said looking away feeling a little awkward " I'll stop."

" No it's fine. I just thought that well I might of doing something wrong. It is you after all. " John said thinking it was a little strange for Sherlock to act like this.

" I- I just need to do something " He stuttered quickly walking off to his bedroom. Quickly closing the door behind him as he went to sit on his bed. How could he be so stupid? Looking at me strangely? What's that all about? Bloody hell Sherlock you freak. Sherlock said quietly to himself quietly his voice barely above a whisper. Now he really will think I'm a freak he thought to himself.

John had thought it was a little strange how Sherlock had just walked off like that. But then again Sherlock was strange in general. " Sherlock ?" John said knocking on the door as he opened it.

Sherlock looked to the door automatically feeling a little embarrassed for walking off like he did and John just coming into his room like that. " Y-yes John?" He stuttered.

" You've got some post " He said putting the letters on his bedside table "

" Oh thanks" Sherlock replied.

" You sure you're alright, you're acting all strange" John asked.

" I thought I was strange?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled laughing slightly " I mean stranger than usual. "

Sherlock didn't really understand why John laughed but smiled slightly anyway " I'm fine " he replied.

John went and sat next to Sherlock " You sure?" He asked.

Sherlock felt his body freeze slightly as a blush creeped its way up his neck to his cheeks. He tried not to but couldn't help it.

" Sherlock are you blushing?" John asked seeing his flat mates cheek begin to go red.

" What? " he said clearing his throat " No!" He said quickly.

John smirked slightly " You are. Since when do blush ?" he asked.

" I don't. I'm not " he said shifting awkwardly trying to rid his blush from his face.

" Sure okay then " John smiled getting up from the bed.

" No " Sherlock aid holding Johns arm before he got up forwardly planting a kiss on his lips but pulling back instantly looking away.

" Oh... " John said quite shocked " That was unexpected. "

" I'm sorry " Sherlock mumbled.

" You really are a stupid idiot aren't you?" John smiled

" Excuse me? " Sherlock said turning his head to look to John.

John pressed his lips against Sherlock's kissing him, Sherlock was quite surprised by the kiss by instantly starting kissing him back. John pulled away from him a second later " Is this why you've been acting all weird around me? " John asked. Sherlock nodded quite shyly. " I didn't think this was your sort of well thing?" He asked.

" I- I don't know, I've been feeling really weird these past few weeks. Every time I see you or well you're near me my heart beats really fast and I get a warm sensation through my body and all I want to do is kiss you. I don't understand, why am I feeling like this?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled " It sounds like you have a crush on me, or you're possibly in love with me " John answered.

" How can that be? I don't do feelings. "

" That's exactly what I thought" John replied. " Maybe you're changing " He laughed.

" Perhaps. I like it though " Sherlock smiled.

John smiled " You do? Well I'm glad because I've felt this way about you for ages I just.. Well i knew it was never your sort of thing so I never said anything."

" Well then you're a fool " Sherlock said leaning in kissing John.


End file.
